1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera structure which uses a film cartridge or cassette containing a rolled film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras using a film cartridge or cassette containing a rolled film such as a conventional 35 mm cassette or an IX240 cassette recently developed for use with a camera employing the Advanced Photo System are widely known. In such a type of camera, a cartridge chamber that accommodates the film cartridge, and a spool chamber that accommodates a film take-up spool which takes up the film from the cartridge, are respectively arranged on right and left sides within the camera body. The rectangular image plane of the film to be exposed is located on a focal plane and determined by the rectangular photographic aperture of the camera which forms the limits of each frame exposed. This plane is positioned between the cartridge chamber and the spool chamber, extending substantially parallel to the right/left (lengthwise) direction of the camera.
In a camera having such a structure, it is necessary for the cartridge chamber and the spool chamber to be separated from each other by a sufficient distance so as to form a light path (picture format) therebetween for leading light from the rear end of the photographic optical system to the film surface to be exposed. However, this restricts the ability to reduce the size of the camera, particularly for making the width of the camera short in the right/left direction thereof.
Furthermore, in the aforementioned type of camera having the conventional structure, in the case that the camera is provided with a well-known automatic film loading system, the film cassette is usually loaded in the camera according to the following procedure: opening the back lid of the camera and placing the cartridge in the cartridge chamber with the film slot of the cassette facing the film take-up spool; drawing out enough film to place the tongue (i.e., film leader) of the film across the film take-up spool, and finally closing the back lid of the camera. According to such a conventional film loading procedure, if the film tongue is not properly placed across the film take-up spool so as to be surely caught by the film take-up spool when the back lid is shut, the film tongue will not be caught, which results in a loading error.